broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
088 Lending a Hand
The background is white. ; Panel 1 Cora turns to Mrs. Isquith and, smiling, says "The service should end by late evening. I was thinking we could all gather back at our home? Perhaps for *quilting* and *teas*?" Mrs. Isquith answers, "That sounds just lovely!" They're still in the cemetery, surrounded by several old gravestones that appear to have been placed at random, not in neat rows, and are often leaning to the side. It is still snowing, turning the midmorning sky white, and the snow piles up around the bases of the gravestones. ; Panel 2. Mrs. Isquith smiles as she says "But while I think our little remembrance here will go swimmingly, let's focus on *right now*. Tell me, Iris, do you know of others coming to help?" ; Panel 3. Iris answers "Hmm, I'm not sure -- *Dr. Angstrom* said he would be interested in lending a hand. I imagine he'll be coming with Wadsworth. You know, from the antique shop?" ; Panel 4. Dr. Angstrom is standing in front of the door to the antique shop. He's shown in profile, his face close to the window in the door. He says "Mr. Zane? Mr. Zane, are you there? I'd like to try a few new *techniques* today!" He is dressed in a brown coat and orange scarf, and he carries his cane topped with a golden duck head. Large flakes of snow fall to the ground all around him, and there is snow piled on the frame of the window in the door. The glass in the window may be frosted, or it may be fogged up from the inside, as nothing can be seen through it. ; Panel 5. Zane is inside the main room, holding his journal in one hand and a pencil in the other. From through the window, Angstrom continues, "Perhaps if we begin with the erotopsyche, and work *upwards*!" His silhouette is visible through the hazy glass of the antiques store front door. Zane trembles and sweats profusely as he answers "N-no thank you!" It's dark inside the room, and Zane still hasn't changed out of his striped pajamas. His face looks anxious and worried, and his eyes are small blank circles. ; Panel 6. Zane's voice comes from through the glass as he continues "I thought I'd work on... m-my *own* approach today! If that's all right!" Angstrom, still shown in profile on the opposite side of the door, looks concerned as he answers "Hmm... I suppose. Do take thorough notes." ; Panel 7. Zane is standing in front of one of the antique store's long, thin tables, clutching his pencil and holding his book open. He looks to the side nervously, saying "Step one. Hope this is a dream and that I wake up." He is sweating heavily, and short, thin lines come from his head, indicating his anxiety. There are at least twenty books piled haphazardly on the table behind him, some in stacks and some placed at random, with one resting on its spine and open to the middle.